


Suvira Week

by AvatarAang7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adultery, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff, LATE AF, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Smut, but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAang7/pseuds/AvatarAang7
Summary: Kuvira has long harbored a crush on Suyin, something which she knows will never be answered... right?Suvira in-universe, at least, it is in my head. Special thanks to sskuvira for letting me use her artwork for illustration.





	1. Day 1: Sleepless Night

_Right guys, I know I'm royally late with this, so fuck it, I'm just going to do this for myself because I really like this pairing, which also means I can switch some of the prompts around so that it makes a coherent story. Imagine that the story starts a couple of months before Book 3 starts, that way it makes sense. They're all going to be very short and some may or may not include various degrees of smut. Continue at your own risk._

* * *

**Day 1: Sleepless Night**

* * *

Kuvira had been having trouble sleeping for a while now. The problem was exactly what kept so many people from sleeping at night: she was in love.

And it was the worst possible kind to be in, because the person of her affections was unavailable in triplicate. First off, she was a woman, which was always gonna be something of a hurdle, even in a place as progressive as Zaofu. Second, she was married. Even if it turned out to be mutual, Kuvira couldn't just ask her to give up her family. Third, there was quite an age gap. She was old enough to be Kuvira's mother.

And Kuvira honestly couldn't tell if it was because of that that she'd fallen in love with her. It would make sense, she'd cared for her as long as she could remember. There was always an air of caring about her, a way that she'd act to and around Kuvira that just made her fall, and fall hard.

It was stupid, and Kuvira also knew that the only place it would lead was more heartbreak, probably for the both of them if she'd move on it. That meant the best thing she could do was just keep it to herself and suffer in silence, watching her with her husband just have a perfect family. Bastard.

She scoffed. Had it really gotten to the point that she was blaming him for having something she wanted? Obviously, yes, and again, that wasn't the smart thing to do. It would just breed resentment.

Kuvira also wasn't sure whether or not being in the dance troupe with her was a good thing or a bad thing. On the one hand, it gave her a large amount of surprisingly intimate moments, as they often danced, and at their level, it was pretty physical. It definitely worked on her libido, which was nice, but also frustrating, because she knew it would never be reciprocated.

The only relationship that had actually improved from this whole debacle was the one between Kuvira and the showerhead.

She rolled over with a groan, trying again to catch some sleep, but as soon as she closed her eyes, she was there again. Her dazzling green eyes, her easy smile, her amazing figure... How could someone have had five children and still be in the shape she's in? It just didn't seem real.

Kuvira sighed. She wasn't even in the same part of the city, and yet she still made Kuvira's mind run rampant. And even then, it wasn't only her mind that was running wild, there were plenty of other body parts that had their needs. She stuck a hand down her pants, and, the feeling was unmistakable: even just thinking about her it was enough to get her wet.

The smart thing to do was to just ignore it, pull her hand back and go to sleep, but that also felt wrong, somehow.

She ripped the sheet aside as she slowly started moving her fingers in circles over her clit, already sending a surge of pleasure through her body. The images of her raced through Kuvira's mind, especially the way her toned body elegantly moved around with the ropes they were swinging on for their dance moves. If Kuvira needed a way to get aroused fast, that was a pretty good one.

She arched her back slightly as her fingers started moving faster, and Kuvira had trouble not moaning out loud. She lived alone, sure, but the walls were thin enough that she'd wake her neighbors again. Wave after wave of heat coursed through her body as she continued stimulating herself, and it soon was clear that it wasn't enough like this.

Kuvira decided to push herself up against her headboard, so that she was in a lazy sitting position, which made access a little easier. She used her free hand to reach under her tank top, pinching her nipple and rolling it between her fingers, making the effect of her lower hand even stronger.

The point was rapidly approaching where just being on the outside wasn't enough anymore, so Kuvira slipped two fingers inside, making her gasp at the sensation. It definitely worked, and for better or for worse, she'd become quite adapt at pleasuring herself over the years. She thrusted in and out, making sure to hit the sweet spot every time, and that was what did her in.

A wave of release washed over Kuvira, and this time around, she couldn't keep quiet. "Ohh... Su..." she moaned, even if it wasn't fully out loud.

After it all, she just sat there, unmoving, not even bothering to remove her fingers from her own body. Part of it was in shame, knowing what she just masturbated to, and part of it was in defeat, knowing that she'd never have what she really wanted.

Kuvira pulled her hand from her panties again, and wiped in on the sheet. It didn't matter anyway. She thumped her head against the headboard, slightly harder than was comfortable. She deserved it.

"Fuck..." she sighed, perfectly aware how bad this whole situation was for her.

* * *

_Special thanks to[sskuvira](https://sskuvira.tumblr.com/) for letting me use her artwork for this story. Really awesome of her to let me, so go follow her on Tumblr. You can also find me at [henkie36](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/henkie36) . If you have any intelligent questions, ask 'em there._

 


	2. Day 2: Admiration

* * *

**Day 2: Admiration**

* * *

Kuvira couldn't help but wonder why she kept on doing this to herself. Well, that wasn't entirely fair.

She really did have talent within the dance troupe, it wasn't hard to see that. Her metalbending paired with her fitness made her kind of perfectly suited for the job at hand, and the fact that she had to keep up her physique for her job as Captain of the Guard anyway only expedited the process.

So even though it was good for her physically, it definitely wasn't good for her psychologically, because every time she danced, it was with Suyin.

And today had been one of the most agonizing ones of them all.

It wasn't even so much the exercise itself, that was okay. They were practicing for an elaborate setup with metal cables, and because it was one of the first times they did it, not everyone had all the paces quite down yet. One of them, Chen, had slammed into Kuvira following his swing, and she knocked into Suyin, making them both fall over.

That would have been perfectly excusable, were it not that Kuvira made a pretty soft landing. Suspiciously soft, really. It took her a moment to notice, but she literally got a face-full of boob, landing right in the middle of Suyin's chest.

Kuvira turned into a heap of sputtering apologies, and even though Suyin quickly brushed it off as an accident, she hadn't quite had her head in the game afterwards. All she could think about was how much she wanted more of that.

And it wasn't just that she wanted to squeeze them, though that was a part of it, but it was the intimacy. Suyin's first instinct had been to look Kuvira straight in the eyes and ask her if she was alright. Of course she was, she was a guard, having received a military level of training. Her pride was far more hurt than her body, but she wasn't about to let anyone on to that little fact.

And honestly, Kuvira didn't know if she should thank Chen or punish him. Probably the latter, for causing her so much embarrassment. And since he is a guard as well, guess who's pulling the graveyard shift for the next month.

Since most of the troupe had either jobs that needed attending or families that needed dinner, Suyin and Kuvira offered to put everything away again, clearing it out for the gymnasium it usually was. It went in silence, but they were so in tune that they didn't really need verbal communication anymore in order to work together efficiently.

When it came time to move the last piece of equipment back into storage, Kuvira was basically just in the way. "It's okay, I got this," Suyin told her. "You go and change."

"Thanks," Kuvira muttered, and made off for the now empty changing room. The first thing she did in there was slam her head against her own locker. Why her, of all people, why her. Any combination would have been fine, but nope, she had to basically motorboat Suyin.

The cool metal of the locker was actually nice against her flaming skin, and it did help somewhat in calming that raging blush of hers that Su had hopefully mistaken for being a result of their workout.

She started unwrapping her arms, and decided it would be nicer to take a shower at home. It wasn't far anyway, so she could walk those 200 yards without making to many people throw up from her smell.

Soon, Suyin entered as well, and when Kuvira looked up, she saw that Suyin had already pulled her tank top over her head, being down to her bra and sweatpants.

 _Damn_ , that was unfair. Even though it was fairly clear that she was ageing, Su was definitely ageing well. Her belly was still pretty flat, and even though it did have a few faint stretch marks, it was nothing that made the sight less appealing.

Kuvira's blush returned with a vengeance, and she turned back to her own locker to pull out her stuff.

"Hey, Kuvira, are we still on for tomorrow night?" Suyin asked after a little bit more silence.

"Hmm, what was..." but Kuvira never got to finish that sentence, because just as she was turning around, Suyin was unclasping her bra and let it slip down her arms. And even though her back was now turned on Kuvira, it still only increased her already furious blush.

"I meant your monthly report tomorrow night," Su said, and then things got only worse, because she turned around.

And there they really were. There was a slight bit of sag to them, as was to be expected, but on the whole, Suyin's breasts still looked amazing. Kuvira had a hard time not just outright staring with her gob wide open, so instead, she focused herself on Suyin's face, hoping that her blush wouldn't be too bad, but that was only fooling herself. "Right... umm, yeah, I was... umm, gonna finish that in a bit," she stammered.

"Ah, good," Su nodded, and she just kept on casually undressing herself, seemingly not the least bit bothered by Kuvira's presence. She had already pulled her pants off, and was now down to just her panties. She'd never take those off in front of her, right?

Wrong. The thought hadn't left Kuvira's mind or those were discarded as well, leaving Suyin completely bare in front of her. Fit, toned, gracefully aged, she was gorgeous, and Kuvira couldn't do anything other than shut her eyes and turn back around and try to spare herself the embarrassment of being caught.

"Hey, aren't you going to shower?" Su asked her, though there was more curiosity than disappointment there like Kuvira was secretly hoping.

"No, I'll just shower at home," she said, not turning around again.

"Right," Su said. "You're close anyway. Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Kuvira made the mistake of looking over, seeing Suyin walk into the shower room with only a towel over her shoulder. And if nothing else, her backside was just as beautiful as her front, making Kuvira bite her lip. "I guess so."

As she walked out again, she couldn't help but feel like it was _way_ past time to get reacquainted with the massage setting on her showerhead.

* * *

_Right, this little comic is what inspired this chapter, coming courtsey of[hana-designs](http://hana-designs.tumblr.com/). I just thought it was too funny and too fitting of the tone I was going for not to. See you tomorrow!_


	3. Day 3: First

_This one I switched around with the original Day 4, because I felt like it would be more appropriate with the 'First' prompt._

* * *

**Day 3: First**

* * *

After yesterday's debacle in the changing room, Kuvira couldn't help but be a bit nervous about going to the matriarch's residence where she always gave her monthly report. There was no way that Suyin had noticed nothing, and probably the only reason she hadn't brought it up was to spare Kuvira.

Nice sentiment, but it didn't change the fact that they were now going to be alone together. Late at night. In her office. In a sleazy romance novel, it would definitely be a booty call, but Kuvira couldn't let that desire shine through.

She clutched her report a little tighter as the train came to a stop at the station. She was alone on it, but that was actually nice. "Alright, just go in there and do this by the book," Kuvira muttered to herself.

Finding her way through the estate was easy. She'd been there so many times it was practically like a second home to her. She knocked on the doors of Suyin's office, and soon go called in.

"Ah, Kuvira, you made it," Su cheerfully opened, flashing her that easy smile again which made Kuvira's heart jump. "Have a seat."

Kuvira smiled, because this might be easier that she thought. All she had to do was just keep it professional like usual and it would go down without a hitch. "Thank you. So, here's the report," she said, putting it on the desk, and Suyin opened it. "There are a few things I'd like to discuss in a little bit more detail. The hinges on the north-west gate are wearing..." She trailed off as she noticed Suyin was staring more at her than at the report. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," she smiled. "Just curious why you are still in your armor when you're not on duty anymore."

"Right," Kuvira said, feeling a little bit of a blush in her rise. "I just felt like, you know, I'm here professionally, so I should be dressed appropriately."

Suyin just kept up her easy smile. "You're always very guarded, ironically enough, but we can combine business and pleasure a little."

It almost made her jaw drop. "Excuse me?" Kuvira sputtered. This wasn't going where she thought it was going, right? That would be ridiculous.

Fortunately, she was right this time around. Suyin leaned down into her desk, and pulled out a bottle of wine. "This is from the Province of Yi. Eight years old, and it's excellent. Care to join me for a cup?"

"I really shouldn't," Kuvira stated. "It's not professional." Plus, she wouldn't want to find out what would happen if the alcohol got into her system and started messing with her judgment.

"You don't have to be like this around me, Kuvira. Especially when it's just the two of us, we can at least make this pretty boring stuff a bit more enjoyable. Take off that armor, and let your guard down a little. You're in my house, you don't have to keep an eye out for everything in here as you do out there."

Kuvira hesitated, but it almost sounded more like an order than a suggestion. Besides, she knew Su always had a very easy-going personality, which was probably the reason she'd fallen in love with her in the first place. "Alright, one cup," she gave in.

"And the armor."

With a sigh, Kuvira stood up and started dismantling it. First she took off her helmet and placed it on Suyin's desk, followed by the shoulder pads and torso plates. Underneath, the uniform consisted of a simple green long-sleeve, even if said sleeves had metal plating on them as well, but she couldn't really take those off.

"There, isn't that much better?" Suyin smiled. "Come, let's move this over to the lounge, talk a little more comfortably."

They did, and despite getting rid of the heavy armor, Kuvira could feel herself heat up. Luckily, Su didn't insist on sitting next to her, and instead sat down on the opposite side of the low coffee table. She quickly pulled out two metal cups and poured a generous amount of wine into both of them. "To professionalism," she smirked as she raised her own.

Kuvira chuckled. "I'll drink to that." It had to be said, Su's taste in wine was excellent. "This is good stuff, I'll give you that."

"Told you so. But now we really do have to get down to business. What were you saying earlier?" Su picked up the report again, only this time she actually paid attention to it rather than to Kuvira.

"Right, the hinges on the north-west gate..." She explained her findings and what she had written down, even if there wasn't a ton to discuss. Su was right though, doing this without her armor and under the enjoyment of a cup of wine was much better than in a stiff chair at that desk.

"And that was about all I had," Kuvira concluded as Su closed the report again.

"Okay, thank you very much," the matriarch replied. "Doesn't seem like too much of a problem, I'll get right on that." Kuvira was about to get up again, but Suyin stopped her. "Wait," she said. "There is one more thing I want to talk to you about."

She felt her heart drop. It went so well, and now it's all going to break down at the last second. "What is it?" she inquired, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Yesterday, in the changing room."

Fuck. "Right..."

"I'm sorry," Su said, much to Kuvira's surprise. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable like I did. I'm not ashamed of my body, but I shouldn't have assumed that you were just fine with me getting undressed like that. I shouldn't have put you in that position."

"It's... It's okay," Kuvira managed to choke out, because it brought her right back to that moment. She stared at her cup of wine to try and hide her blushes as she thought back to Suyin's amazing figure.

"No, it's not." The matriarch stood up and walked over, sitting down next to Kuvira. "Is..." Now it was Su's turn to hesitate. "Is it because you're into women?"

Kuvira looked up. She had never told that to anyone she hadn't been with, and even then they had always kept it on the down low. Su definitely wasn't one of the people privy to that information, or at least, so she thought. "How did you..."

"Call it a mother's instinct. I've known since you were a teenager, and thought you may have grown out of being ashamed of it by now. Clearly, I was wrong."

"Sort of," Kuvira admitted. Su's train of thought was going in the right direction, but hadn't quite reached the final stop yet, even if Kuvira was perfectly happy keeping it that way.

Su reached out, taking Kuvira's hand in her own. "Hey, your secret is safe with me. It's nothing to be ashamed of, you hear me?"

Kuvira sighed. "I know. I'm not, you know, ashamed of it per se, it's just that I don't feel like flaunting it." She looked up, meeting Su's bright green eyes, which were surprisingly close, but she didn't mind. She didn't mind any of this intimacy. They were so beautiful. Kuvira could just get lost in those eyes forever, and part of her really wanted to.

And then something strange happened. Su's eyes briefly flicked down, looking at Kuvira's lips for just a moment, but it was more than enough for her to pick up on. If there was ever a moment to do something, it was now, because if Su's body language was anything to go by, she was feeling it too. "I guess... there is one other reason..." Kuvira tentatively said, testing the waters.

Su was already leaning forward a little bit more now. "And I'm guessing... I'm close to finding out what."

Kuvira nodded. "Very..."

Slowly, they both leaned in, and then their lips met. The kiss started out a little cautious, but soon, they were both completely lost in the moment. Nothing else existed outside of them. Su's lips were slightly chapped, but Kuvira didn't care. After all this time, she could finally let go of her secret, embrace the feeling. She tasted of the wine they had been drinking, but also with a hint of spice, something that Kuvira just loved.

In the end, they were forced apart by a lack of air, but when Suyin leaned in to kiss her again, Kuvira couldn't help but feel her sense of responsibility set it. Damn that thing. "Su..." she breathed, even though she had a hard time stopping her as the matriarch pushed her onto her back, enjoying the kiss in full. "Su, this is crazy..."

"It is," she replied, and continued kissing Kuvira, who was feeling it became increasingly hard to stop.

"You're drunk..."

"Only a little buzzed." With that, she kissed her again, their tongues mingling and fighting for dominance.

"You're my boss..."

"I am." This wouldn't stop her.

"You're twice my age..."

"Age is only a number."

"You're married." This was Kuvira's main reason for feeling guilty, and they actually broke apart when she said it.

Su sighed. "True, but Baatar and I... We haven't been doing well. Ours is a marriage of convenience, to keep up appearances and because we love our children, but we don't... love each other." Her face actually fell a little as she said it like that. "Not anymore."

"I'm sorry, Su," Kuvira offered while putting a hand on her cheek. "But is this the answer?"

"You don't have to feel guilty about my marriage, if that's what you're asking." Su leaned down again, pressing a chaste kiss on Kuvira's lips. "And really, are any of those other reasons enough to stop you?"

Kuvira smiled. "Definitely not." Now finally without any guilt, she leaned back in to kiss Su again, and _damn_ , was it worth it.


	4. Day 4: Secrecy

**Day 4: Secrecy**

* * *

Tonight was probably one of the best nights of Kuvira's life. They'd had a great show of their dance, the first one for a large audience. It went flawlessly, and the crowd loved it. That feeling of euphoria was just exhilirating.

But that was only part of the reason why tonight was so great. The main reason was that after the show, Suyin singled her out, and told her to go home, shower, and then meet her in one of the guest houses.

That was always a good sign. Since they couldn't risk being together in the house proper because of Su's children and Baatar, they used the guesthouses, which were perfectly servicable. Hell, any place with a bed and a lock on the door was good enough as far as Kuvira was concerned. And even though she had offered to use her own apartment, someone as high-profile as Suyin would definitely be noticed if she frequently started visiting Kuvira's place.

Their affair had been going on for about six weeks now, and even though they had to hide the fact that they were together, it had been pretty much everything Kuvira had dreamed of. First off, Suyin was precisely the caring and attentive lover that Kuvira pegged her as. She knew when to give and when to receive, but when she gave, _boy_ , did she do that.

Exactly like they were tonight. They had been on a bender, pretty much making love all throughout the night. Kuvira currently had her head buried between Su's legs, a place that she loved to be. Neither of them were huge on grooming, but in all honesty, she kind of liked the small tuft of hair Suyin kept there. Something of a turn-on for Kuvira.

She looked up, and smiled as she saw Su arching her back. The matriarch was not a very loud lover, but it wasn't hard to see the enjoyment on her face as Kuvira zigzagged her tongue through her lower lips.

Suyin ran her fingers through Kuvira's hair, reminding her of the fact that her braid had been the first thing to go. Not that it mattered very much, feeling her hair flow over her back was liberating, exactly what being with Su felt like. No longer did she have to keep her feelings bottled up inside, and boy, had they come out.

"Oh... fuck, Kuvira..." Su breathed. "Use your hands..."

Kuvira was more than happy to oblige. She was currently using them to keep Suyin's legs on her shoulders, but freed one and ran her fingers through her lower lips while moving her mouth up to suck on her clit.

With quick and practiced motions, Kuvira slipped two fingers inside, finally getting the elusive moan out of Su. Well, for this round, at least. It was hardly the first time that had happened tonight, but Kuvira still counted it as a minor victory.

She looked up again, and even though she didn't stop eating Su out, smiled at what she saw. The matriarch had grabbed her own breast with her free hand, and Kuvira knew she was close. Part of her wanted to tease her a little more, but on the other hand, she'd already done that plenty tonight, and instead decided to curl in her fingers and enjoy as Su came undone.

This was actually a weird feeling for Kuvira, because she was spent. She was in really good shape, having an active job and equally active hobbies, but she was tired. So instead of inviting Su to go for another round, Kuvira just crawled halfway up her body, and rested her head against Su's chest. She decided to make her breast into a comfortable pillow, and just enjoyed the quiet for a moment.

She stayed like that for about ten minutes, listening as Su's heartbeat gently slowed down again and enjoying the feeling as she felt her fingers run through her hair.

They needed the rest after being so active for the night. Kuvira would have been happy to stay there all night if they could, but deep down, she knew what was coming. "I should be heading back," Suyin said.

Unexpected, no, painful, yes. Kuvira knew what was at stake and why Su had to do the way she did it, but that didn't mean she liked it. "You sure we can't stay here for a little while longer?" she cautiously tried.

Su sighed. "It's almost morning. I have to be back at my own place by then, as do you."

"I hate this," Kuvira remarked. "I just want to spend more time with you than a single night, and then don't even get to see it all the way through."

She felt Suyin's fingers on her chin, gently nudging her head up so they could look each other in the eyes. "I know, I feel the same way. But the only way this can work is if it's between us and no one else."

Kuvira sighed, but also knew damn well it was true. If their affair came out, her career would be destroyed, simple as that. Su might get away with it, though her integrity would of course take a huge hit, as would her family.

Suyin got up again, and Kuvira followed suit, both of them quietly dressing, as this was the part they both hated. They did a quick check on each other to make sure they were presentable, and Su pulled her in for one last kiss. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Kuvira gave her a quick nod. "Okay.

* * *

* * *

_Once again, special thanks to[sskuvira](https://sskuvira.tumblr.com/) for letting me use this very sweet drawing._


	5. Day 5: Dance

**Day 5: Dance**

* * *

"Alright everybody, I think this is a good moment to call it a day," Suyin said while clapping her hands.

The troupe mumbled a few agreeing words, and started heading for the changing rooms, even though Kuvira was feelig a little saddened by this. Her time with Su was already quite minimal, even though it was harder to hide it here than anywhere else because of the relatively minimal clothing and abundance of physical contact.

"Kuvira, have you got a moment?" Su asked, a hint of that mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I think your swing is still a little sloppy, how about we practice it together?"

Kuvira smiled, because she obviously wasn't planning on keeping this suitable for children. She waited until she heard the door of the changing room close, and then turned to Suyin again. "Clever, have to admit."

"What are you talking about?" Su asked, her smirk growing even more and the mischievous glint in her eyes deepening. "Your swing really is a little sloppy." With that, she pulled a cable down and rode it all the way up, suspending herself right underneath the ceiling.

It made Kuvira shake her head with a smile, realizing just how much of a tease Su was. She followed her though, pulling a cable down as well, and taking a run up to push off, swinging her around the room. Kuvira then pulled herself up, but before she could catch up with Su, she was off as well.

They swung around the contraption in graceful circles, each on the precise opposite side of the other. Kuvira had eventually had enough, and called down a second cable so she could anchor herself and actually hold herself still.

Su swung round again, smiling widely at Kuvira as she did. She called down a second cable as well, only she wrapped this one around her ankle. To stop her momentum, she retracted the cables almost all the way back into the ceiling, hanging herself still not far above Kuvira, looking at her with a longing gaze.

Because Kuvira didn't have her hands free, she instead used used her legs to point up and bend the cables back onto their spools, and herself into Suyin's reach. The matriarch used her free hand to grab on to Kuvira's thigh, keeping her close enough, and in spite of them hanging upside down, they let themselves sink into a passionate kiss.

Kuvira loved this. She didn't think she'd ever feel this free again. Here she was, practically flying with the woman she loved more than anyone, and it made her heart soar. That's when she realized it. They hadn't said it yet, but it was true. "I love you..." Kuvira whispered.

Suyin looked a little surprised, but after that faded, she smiled. And it wasn't the slightly cocky smile that won Kuvira so easily, it was a very genuine one. "I love you too."

* * *

_Once again special thanks to[sskuvira](https://sskuvira.tumblr.com/) for the drawing that inspired this chapter. Two more, people._

 


	6. Day 6: Broken

_Alright, this is where the timeline I mentioned above the first chapter comes in again: I'm placing this right after Tenzin and Raiko come to visit Zaofu. It'll make sense when you read it._

* * *

**Day 6: Broken**

* * *

Kuvira was a bit puzzled, because for the first time, Su had asked her if they could meet in Kuvira's apartment. That had never happened in the six months they had been together, so she was a little nervous.

Her nerves weren't exactly calmed down when she saw the look on Suyin's face when she stepped in. "Su, what's going on?" she asked, walking up to her to take her hands.

"It's bad," she said, and upon closer inspection, Kuvira saw that she had been crying recently. "I mean really, really bad."

"Hey, whatever it is, it's nothing that we can't deal with together, okay?" Kuvira tried pressing a kiss on Su's cheek, but she stopped her.

"No," she said, turning away.

"Su..." Kuvira tried again, this time gently cupping her cheek in her hand, but it was slapped away.

"No!" Suyin yelled, definitively stopping her. "Baatar knows!"

This blindsided her. "He what?" she asked in surprise.

"Baatar knows about us," Su repeated. "He had been suspecting me for a while, and then last night he saw us leaving the guesthouse together. We had a huge fight and he's threatening to out us."

Kuvira staggered back and sat down on the first thing she could on, which was the armrest of a chair. "But you said... you said your marriage was practically over!"

Suyin sighed. "It is, but he's still my husband, the father of my children. He really had me backed into a corner when he asked me what the children would think if they were to find out. They'd be devastated. So he told me to break things off with you, or he'd tell them first. I don't see a way out here." The tears were building in her eyes again, and her voice was wavering.

"We can run," Kuvira offered up. "You've been running all your life, what's one more time? Make it better for ourselves. Go to Republic City or Ba Sing Se, start a new life."

But Su shook her head. "Zaofu is my home, I can't leave it. I can't leave my children."

This time around, it was Kuvira who could feel the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "But you can leave me?" she asked, her voice dripping with disbelief.

"I don't want to!" Su yelled. "I really don't, but I don't see how we can keep going. Don't make me choose between you and my children. I can't do that," she said, practically crying.

"Can't or can't do it in front of me because I won't like the choice you make?" Kuvira asked, the bitterness starting to seep through her voice. Suyin stayed silent, because she knew that was exactly it. "I knew it. I'll always be in second place to you." Kuvira could see how much her words stung, but that was the idea. "You should go." Kuvira's voice was completely even, not a hint of emotion in there. If she'd show it, there would be no telling what would happen.

"Kuvira..." Su tried, tears now coming hard and fast.

"GO!" She lost it. The earthen thing nearest to her was a vase, that she hurled at Suyin. Her aim was sloppy and it wasn't even close to hitting her, but it did shatter on the wall, leaving it about just as broken as Kuvira's heart.

Su wasted no more time, turned around, and left.

Kuvira practically fell down in a corner, tucked her knees up to her chest, and cried.

* * *

Suyin hadn't even gotten into the bed with Baatar. She couldn't bring herself to do it. All she kept thinking about was just how badly she had betrayed the woman she loved. The hurt in her eyes was undescribable. They were already under a bit of pressure from Raiko and Tenzin's request, but this would only make the whole situation they were in exponentially worse.

She glanced over to the bed, where her husband was sleeping. She'd never expected this from him, but it had been inevitable. Deep down, she knew it would come to this. Come to think of it, they had even been lucky it hadn't leaked. This way, Kuvira would get to keep her job and Suyin her family.

But that hardly made it any easier to swallow that they were broken now, and nothing could bring them back.

* * *

 

_I know[sskuvira](https://sskuvira.tumblr.com/) actually drew these for a day later, but I dunno, this fit better to me. _


	7. Day 7: Distance

**Day 7: Distance**

* * *

Kuvira knew she should be proud of what she'd achieved. The entire inner city of Ba Sing Se had been stabilized because of her efforts, well, hers and that of the Metal Clan's security force. They had worked block by block to put down the chaos hard.

She had no choice but to be brutal, and now, Kuvira had a lot of blood on her hands. And part of her was worried about this. Was she doing this because it was necessary, or was she doing this because it was a convenient lie to tell herself so that she could rid herself of her frustrations?

She sure hoped it was the first one. No one had opposed her, and some had killed people themselves, even though no one's body count was quite as high as Kuvira's.

Large chunks of the city had been destroyed even before she got there, but now they would have to rebuild it. As it turned out, the bandits they had captured, not killed, would be quite useful now. All earthbenders who, with proper supervision, could help rebuild the city.

Kuvira stood on the Inner Wall, high above the city, staring out over the Agrarian Zone. Of course, she couldn't help but notice that she was staring towards the south-west. Towards Zaofu. Towards her.

Suyin had betrayed her. Tossed her aside like everyone else in her life had.

And yet she couldn't help but long back to the days when they were together. Kuvira closed her eyes, and immediately, one of her favorite memories sprung to mind. It hadn't been especially exciting, just them talking in bed, Kuvira resting her head in Su's lap. They weren't even fully undressed, both of them still in tank tops and underwear, with Suyin lightly stroking her hair.

That seemed so long ago. A single tear fell down her cheek, and she was quick to wipe it away as she heard someone approaching. She couldn't appear weak in front of her men.

"Kuvira!" It was Baatar Jr., whom she had convinced to go with her. She didn't know whether that had been out of spite or because he really was a good engineer. Probably both. "Raiko and the other world leaders are almost here," he informed her. "We should head to the palace and meet them there."

Kuvira followed his outstretched arm and saw the airships coming in. "You're right, we should. You go, I'll meet you in the train in a minute."

He nodded and went back down, while Kuvira took one last look at the horizon. Zaofu seemed so far away, and yet, if this meeting would go the way she hoped, then it would be within her grasp shortly. All she'd have to do was be patient.

* * *

_And there you have it, my first Suvira story. Like I said, short chapter, but I did like writing for this ship and might do so again in the future. I really wanted to tie it in with the show, make it seem plausible that this happened without trying to rewrite the entire canon. I know there are one or two little foibles that don't make sense, like Suyin's marriage appears to be happier than I'm making it seem here, but whatever. My headcanon, my rules :D. Anyway, thanks to you all for reading it, I hope you enjoyed and that I'll see you again at my other stories._


End file.
